


April Fool's Day

by bambiluvsyou



Series: Ego Fics [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 14:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15909810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bambiluvsyou/pseuds/bambiluvsyou
Summary: It's April Fool's Day and Dark is a dick.





	April Fool's Day

Dark felt like he had to be more of an asshole on April Fool’s day. Dark woke up Anti by rolling over on to him and kissing him, a hand snaking up beneath his shirt, causing Anti to whimper beneath his touch and sending the arousal down to his length. Dark moved down, kissed along his chest and stomach and eventually being face to face with the bulge in Anti’s boxers, Anti groaning and covering his face with a pillow. Dark wasted no time and peeled back Anti’s boxers, kissing the head of Anti’s length before enveloping his lips on it. Anti bucked his hips upon reflex, Dark grabbed Anti’s hips and held them down as he deepthroated Anti almost immediately, leaving Anti a babbling and moaning mess.

 

Anti whimpered. “Please don’t stop. I am so close” repeatedly, before he bit down on his knuckles to choke the loud shout that dared to leave his mouth. But as he was on the verge of coming, Dark pulled off, chuckling darkly as Anti bucked his hips into the air and whining.

 

“The fuck was that for?!” Anti growled, Dark straddled Anti’s hips and leaning down, his hot breath hitting the side of Anti’s head.

 

“There’s a reason I’m doing this on April Fool’s day, Anti~” Anti’s eyes widened when he finally understood, whispering “My safe word is still PMA, right?” Dark smiled before adding “Of course, beautiful. Or, for what I’ve got planned… Three sharp slaps.” Dark immediately kissed him roughly, flipping him over on to his hands and knees and grabbing his wrists, pinning them to his back as he put lube on his fingers and worked Anti often, Anti crying out and the pillow stained with tears of pleasure, his hips rutting down onto the bedsheet, he didn’t notice or feel Dark put the familiar silicone ring around the base of his length, earning another round of the man below him to writhe in protest.

 

“Good boy.” Dark praised, grabbing Antis hair and looking him straight into his tear stained eyes, grinning before pushing his face back into the pillows.

 

“P-Please… let me cum… I-I need...” Anti whimpered.

 

“Soon, baby boy.” Dark muttered.

 

“Soon” was two hours later.

 

That is, until Anti can’t take it anymore. He didn’t want to stop but he was at the end of his rope.

 

Anti gathered all the strength he had and pushed himself away from Dark’s tight grip on his wrists, Dark pulling out his fingers on instant and had barely anytime to think, because Anti had pushed him completely down onto his front, tying Dark’s arms together and pushing his face into the pillows, pulling off the cock ring and leaning down to whisper in Dark’s ear.

 

“Let’s see how you like being held down for hours on end, you sadistic whore. Safe word is Jack or three sharp slaps.”


End file.
